Chocolate Cake and a God
by Lilypad18
Summary: Percy and his family celebrate his birthday. This oneshot was written for Percy's birthday, we miss ya' Perce!


Percy smiled when his chocolate cake with blue icing, of course, was placed down in front of him by Annabeth; she returned a genuine smile back to him. The candles that decorated the cake were glowing happily, lighting up his face.

The words of, "Happy Birthday" were echoing around him as his eager six year olds and wife sang them to him. Sophia and Chase's tiny heads were bobbing over the edge of the picnic table as they tried to harmonize with each other, but their attempt made the song sound even worse. Percy didn't mind though. In fact, he liked their arrangement much better than the original.

The song ended and Percy blew out the candles, but Annabeth tried not to laugh when she saw that it took him three tries to blow out all of the candles. Percy gave her a face, but she replied with an apologetic smile, accompanied with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Cake, cake, cake!" Chase eagerly egged his mother on as she grabbed the knife to cut it.

Sophia watched her mother as she carefully cut it, making sure that her slices were clean and not sloppy with the icing all astray. Sophia started to feel herself smile; she knew that her mother was a perfectionist, even though she tried to hide it, or keep it at bay.

Annabeth placed the slice on the paper plate and started to hand it to Percy. Chase's hands eagerly reached out for it, but Annabeth shook her head.

"No, Chase. The Birthday Boy gets the first piece."

"Can I be next then, mommy?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. Annabeth smiled and nodded, her focus was on cutting the next piece.

"Of course, Chase." She handed the next piece to Chase. Sophia made a face as he didn't hesitate to dig in. In a minute or less, his fingers were covered in blue icing, chocolate cake smeared over his mouth. He gave Sophia a messy grin before finishing off his piece.

Annabeth placed a plate in front of Sophia and she gave a smile of thanks to her mother as she picked up the plastic fork. Unlike Chase, she knew how to use one, and she neatly picked away at her slice.

Her father smiled at her over the table as he cleaned off his plate. Chase pushed his away, licking his fingers.

"That was really good, mommy." He said, continuing his grin.

"I'm going to have to agree with our cake monster, WiseGirl. Did you bake this?" Annabeth smirked and shook her head.

"Like I could make this," She rolled her eyes incredulously. "I ordered it at the grocery store." Percy's current façade of mirth faltered.

"You mean you didn't make it like _last_ time?" He dejectedly asked. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as her brain searched for the hidden meaning of his question. Sophia saw her mother's eyes darken with sad disappointment as the meaning clicked with her.

"Oh, well, I wish I could've." She shrugged. "I hate to say this, Perce, but I didn't have the time." Chase rested his somewhat clean hands in his lap.

"What are we talking about?" He questioned his parents. Sophia kicked his leg underneath the table.

"That's none of your business, Chase." She said through her teeth. Annabeth and Percy shared questioning looks.

"If you want to know what we're talking about, you can always ask, Chase." Percy told his suddenly concerned son. Chase flashed his sister a _I told you so _look. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When your father and I were younger, I had made him a cupcake like this cake." Annabeth shrugged again, feeling a nostalgic smile appear on her face. "It was sort of a tradition after that, I guess." She smiled at her husband and he held her hand under the table, smiling back at her.

The family's heads snapped over to a small river that ran through the park, it ran close to the metal swing set.

"I can't believe that I missed out on the cake!" An older man exclaimed. His grandchildren's faces lit up once they recognized who the innocent intruder was.

"Grandpa!" They cried together and jumped off of the bench of the table, their eager steps pounding against the ground. Poseidon kneeled down on one knee, opening his arms out to the children.

They crashed into the old but young god, knocking him to the ground.

The god couldn't help but smile at them; he ruffled both of the children's hair.

"Hey, Chase and Sophia," He greeted them as they helped their grandfather up off of the ground. "Is your father's birthday party going okay?" Chase was the one who nodded.

"Yeah, the cake was great! You did really miss out, Grandpa Poseidon." The god chuckled and walked with the kids back to the table. Annabeth rose to give her father-in-law and great uncle a hug.

"Annabeth," Poseidon mused over her presence. "It's good to see you again." They both pulled back and Poseidon gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry for washing in so suddenly." Annabeth managed a small smile accompanied with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing was really happening anyway." Poseidon nodded and smiled. He then turned to his son.

"Percy!" He opened his arms to him. "Happy Birthday!" Percy cracked a grin and hugged his father.

"Thanks, Dad." Poseidon nodded and patted his son's back a couple of times.

The men pulled back and sat down at the table. Annabeth resumed cutting the cake and gave a piece to the god.

From what Sophia could observe Poseidon enjoyed the cake and everyone's spirits, especially Chase. Poseidon sat in between them.

Before the family knew it, the sun had set and it was dark, the fireflies illuminating the place at spontaneous times. Annabeth and her kids had started to pack up the picnic table while Poseidon took Percy to a different part of the park: the stream.

"I am so proud of you, Percy." Poseidon said, looking at his son. Percy was too busy looking out into the distance, but an oncoming smile tugged at his lips.

"Prouder than the time I saved Olympus?" Poseidon tilted his head back on forth, considering his son's question.

"Yes, but don't tell Zeus or anything." Poseidon put a finger to his lips; he was smiling a playful smile. "That'll be our little secret." Percy laughed a bit but nodded.

"All right, Dad." Poseidon eyed the gurgling stream, and he sighed.

"I better get going, Percy. My kingdom awaits my return." Percy nodded sadly but with understanding, he waved to his father. Poseidon returned a wave and then turned into one himself, disappearing into the flow of the water. Percy let out a sigh, his hands falling into his pockets, he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist.

"That was nice of him to come," Annabeth said. Percy nodded and somehow connected his hand with hers.

"It's just too bad that he had to leave, I can tell that Sophia and Chase enjoy his presence." Annabeth shrugged.

"Even normal grandparents have to leave their grandchildren sometime, Seaweed Brain." Percy smirked.

"Enough with the wise talk, OwlHead," Annabeth smiled when Percy used one of her rarer nicknames. "Just kiss me already."  
>"Anything for you, Birthday Boy."<p> 


End file.
